In the operation of material pushing vehicles, for example track-type tractors having a front mounted blade, the vehicle is often used for pushing another vehicle. During these power assist operations, it is desirable that at least one of the contacting elements of the vehicles have a controllable amount of force absorbing properties in order to improve the smoothness of the subjection of the force of one vehicle onto the other.
The apparatus of this invention solves this problem by constructing a blade having a pivotally movable second portion associated with a biasing means.